


I Will Never Tire of This

by Melanie_Athene



Series: Be My Valentine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine from Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Tire of This

I will never tire of this

      The way our eyes connect  
      And a thousand words are spoken  
      Though our silence does not break

I will never tire of this

      Counting your freckles  
      Reading the story of your life  
      In the lines that crease your face

I will never tire of this

      Your body entwined with mine  
      Your lips whispering my name  
      Our hearts beating as one

I will never tire of this

      Though worlds may crumble  
      And the stars above us fade  
      My faith remains unshaken

You are my Heaven  
       My destiny  
              My love

      I will never tire of this


End file.
